Pleasant or Not?
by llamaglamasama
Summary: A short semi-fluffy snippet between Syuusuke and Ryoma. Rated T for language and minor themes.


Pleasant or Not?

Fuji seethed. He was going to kill Eiji, friendship be damned. It was his fault he was in this mess, all his fault. The hyper-active boy just _had_ to go and suggest a _sleepover_. And then _he_ just had to go and agree, although his agreement was merely a grunt of indifference that Eiji took as a positive. And now, look where he was… at the Echizen household in the middle of the night with a lapful of tennis prodigy.

They say that fate favors fools, thieves and drunkards, right? Well, fate sure as hell didn't favor this fool. If she did, he wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. Really, all he was doing was minding his own business when this whole thing crumbled on his head.

Once the team had come to an agreement, the nine of them had walked to Echizen's house, which was really more of a temple - you'd think it would keep me out, but it didn't. Instead, we all trudged into his living room where Echizen set up a futon and promptly fell asleep. It was only six in the afternoon, so we had an excuse for being a little confused, but his cousin, a pretty girl named Nanako, told us he'd been up until 4 a.m. this morning, so we let it go.

Then, we all sort of separated and did our own thing. In reality, it was probably the worst sleepover on the planet, seeing as it was more of a pretend-you're-at-home-while-you're-somewhere-else thing, but what the hell. So, while everyone was off, screwing with each other's heads, he settled against the wall next to the futon and pulled out a book that had caught his interest.

While most everyone had scattered, especially after discovering the tennis courts in the backyard, Fuji found himself absentmindedly brushing his hand through the rookie's hair. It was very smooth, smoother than you'd think for a guy, and the texture was quite pleasing against his callused hands. Unfortunately, he hadn't really stopped to think about what possible consequences his actions could have, such as the current problem, a lapful of sleeping Ryoma.

The boy sighed contently in his sleep as he snuggled into his new pillow, namely Fuji's lap. Fuji had to smile at the action. The boy was really quite cute when he was asleep.

Admittedly, Fuji didn't really care that Ryoma was using his lap as a pillow as he continued to pet he boy's hair. It wasn't like it meant anything and no one was around, anyway. So, Fuji pretty much ignored the sleeping boy, and continued his book, not noticing the redhead with a camera lurking outside the door, wearing a smile which could rival some of Fuji's own.

When he looked around him again, he realized that he must have fallen asleep somewhere along the way, because the room they were currently in was dark. He also noticed that no one else had chosen to sleep in the designated room, which meant someone, or more than one someone, had seen him and politely allowed them to sleep in peace, though who knew what teasing they'd have in store for them. At that, Fuji couldn't help but smirk. He was immune to teasing, plus he didn't really care, but the freshman…he wouldn't even know what they were teasing him about, much less have an excuse for it. He sniggered quietly, his hands continuing their routine of brushing through his teammate's hair now that they'd awoken.

Actually, he could probably use the teasing to his advantage, one way or another, maybe to coerce favors from his kohai. Worth a shot, anyway. Syuusuke's lips curved up into a sadistic grin at the thought of what he could possibly do to the boy. He wouldn't like it, that was for sure.

Syuusuke's grin abruptly fled his face when he could feel himself going hard. As if that wasn't enough, his lap resident had chosen that moment to snuggle closer to him, his head brushing against Fuji's crotch, eliciting a gasp from the boy. This wasn't good. This _really_ wasn't good, he thought to himself, especially when the kohai started to _wake up_.

'Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap,' started a mantra in his head as he calmly tried to rid himself of the erection. Oh god, what had he done to deserve this? He recited math equations in his head, praying that it would un-arouse him. It was working, too, until the boy had to go and burrow into him again, bringing the erection on full force. Dammit, life was such a bitch sometimes.

Fuji began quoting the American pledge of allegiance in his mind, hoping against hope that the not-really-sleeping-anymore boy wouldn't notice anything strange when another thought hit him, quite belatedly. Echizen Ryoma was sleeping in Fuji Syuusuke's lap and he expected him not to _notice_ anything!? The poor boy would probably flip as soon as he woke up and realized just where he was. Fuji moaned. Today was _not_ his day.

Ryoma shifted his head slightly and inhaled deeply. He let out a sigh and mumbled, "Smells…good…" Or at least, that's what Fuji _thought_ he said. He couldn't really be sure, what with his mind running in circles and the boy's mouth pressed against his thigh, which was a notion he could really do without.

Finally, the boy woke up and, in perhaps the first sign of luck for Fuji, sat up, his eyes slightly glazed over. He yawned, straightening his body from the awkward position it had adapted and blinked his eyes slowly, a movement which was just plain adorable. When he looked around, Fuji quickly faked sleep, apparently doing a good job of it as the boy stumbled up and wobbly made his way out of the room.

When he was gone, Syuusuke let out a sigh of relief, internally coming up with ways to insure Eiji's slow, painful death.

Omake

Kikimaru Eiji managed to avoid a very, _very_, slow and painful death the next day at school when he shoved an envelope in his friends hand and ran off to hide behind Oishi. Fuji raised an eyebrow and opened the envelope, slowly, glancing at the suspenseful teen out of the corner of his eye and relishing in the panicked look that had settled on his face. When the envelope was finally open, he deliberately took his time pulling the thin wad of paper out. Realizing that they were developed pictures, he slowly examined them, an eyebrow rising in surprise. The photographs were from the sleepover, containing a frozen moment when Fuji had been reading, his hands lacing through Ryoma's hair, the kohai's head nestled in the older boy's lap.

Fuji cocked an eyebrow in Kikimaru's direction and the boy whimpered, inching around his double's partner. "Eiji," Syuusuke called in a clear voice. The boy moaned and walked towards his friend, a noticeable wilt in his steps.

"What's up, Fujiko?" He asked, his voice holding a childlike innocence to it.

Fuji smiled slowly, extremely amused by Eiji's flinch. "What's all this?" He asked, his voice carrying falsetto sweetness in it.

"Uhh…" Kikimaru gulped. "It's, well, um…a gift?" He tried, meekly.

"A gift? Why?" Fuji's face bore a feral grin.

"Um, well…I'm sorry, Fujiko, nya!" Eiji bent over in a half bow, his hands clasped in front of him.

"Sorry? What could you possibly have to apologize for?"

"Nya –" Eiji whimpered, but was luckily saved when Tezuka approached the two of them.

"Fuji, Kikimaru, 20 laps." He barked. Eiji took off immediately, not even bothering to complain, while Syuusuke merely gazed innocently at his captain. "Fuji," He warned.

"Something wrong, Tezuka?" The sadist asked pleasantly. "You seem to be in a bad mood this morning."

Tezuka shot a glare at him. "Don't let your guard down." He ground out, calmly, "40 laps."

"Hai." Fuji saluted him cheerfully before launching into a run, intent on torturing Eiji a little more. He allowed himself a sincere grin, though, grateful to Tezuka. Their ever-protective captain had obviously steered the team into another room to sleep the previous night. Just for that, Fuji supposed he'd let the boy off easily. Eiji, too, once he was done having a little fun.


End file.
